What Life Has To Offer
by SaraiMichelle
Summary: It's a hot night in New York City and it only gets hotter for Sheva Alomar and Chris Redfield. A one-shot lemon that happens to be ever-so-slightly raunchy. Not meant for the faint of heart or young eyes. Rated-M. Enjoy! Complete.


What Life Has To Offer

**Author's note: **_I had this idea and I really wanted to write it down. So now here it is and it's become a one-shot. I warn you now that this is an ever so slightly raunchy lemon and it does have explicit content in it. If you don't like that kind of stuff or it makes you feel uncomfortable, I suggest you leave this page now and read something you're more comfortable with reading. Those of you who don't mind sexual content, please read on and I hope you like it :)._

_I have no shame. You have been warned._

–_Sarai_

**Disclaimer: _Resident Evil_ belongs to Capcom; the plot belongs to me.**

The cold hardwood floor relieved the heat from Sheva's feet. She sighed inwardly as the chill surface sent waves of liberation through her toes and heels. She looked around on the other side of the bed that she sat on and watched the large figure breath steadily and listened to him snore lightly. Chris was sleeping in his boxers and nothing else. He had kicked the blankets off and tossed them onto Sheva sometime in the night.

This night was a record high in temperature for New York City and Sheva and Chris's new apartment had yet to have an A/C installed. They had left the windows open but it gave no relief to the aggravating heat. A cold shower and paper fan cold only do so much at this point.

Sheva had woken from the heat and from what she could tell she wasn't going to be going back to bed anytime soon. She stood slowly and tiptoed to the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible. She closed the cherry wood door behind her and sighed aloud when she was sure the door blocked sound from the outside. She wiped the back of her hand on her clammy forehead and started walking down the hallway to the kitchen. She weaved around and stepped over cardboard filled boxes and kept her hand on the wall to keep her balance steady as she navigated in the dark.

She made it to the kitchen and looked for the box that had 'Kitchen Stuff' written on it in black permanent ink. She didn't want to bother with turning on a light because the florescent would just assault her sleepy sight and give her a headache. She squinted and read the labeled box she had been looking for and ripped the tape off and dug her hand inside. She pulled out a clear glass cup that had stained blue and green glass designs on the sides.

Sheva ran her fingers along the cool colors on the cup and smiled. She and Chris had gone shopping for new stuff and furniture to fill their new apartment for the past few weeks. They were finally getting to the finish of their shopping when they were at a small store looking for silverware and dining sets to put in the kitchen and dining room. Both had been so tired from looking at stuff to furnish their new home that neither really cared what kind of plates they would eat off or how many ounces of liquid a cup could hold.

They were looking at glasses to choose and neither could pick a set out. Chris had a grumpy look on his face and Sheva knew that he was tired and wanted to just move into the new place already. So Sheva closed her eyes and felt the glasses blindly with her hands and fingertips, trying to choose one without putting thought into it.

Chris had watched her the entire time she was deciding which she liked best and he laughed that she kept her eyes closed. He could feel his negative attitude lifting as she basically molested the glasses with her hands. The sight was funny but he admired her free spirit and carefree ways. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She picked up a glass and ran her fingers along the designs and felt small groves and indents along the surface. She opened her eyes and looked at the clear, blue and green glass cup and held the object in front of her so that she and Chris could look at it. She announced that this was the design they were getting and that was the final decision. He agreed happily and asked if they could go then.

Sheva sighed blissfully at the memory that only occurred a few days ago. She walked to the sink and held the glass under the facets mouth and turned the water on. After turning the knob off once the cup was full of H2O, she gulped down a third of the water and breathed merrily as she set the glass down on the dark blue granite countertop. The cold liquid was cooling down the inside of her body and relieving more heat. She felt the water run down her throat and decided that this was the best feeling that life had to offer.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the open living room. It had large windows overlooking the lively streets of NYC and the beautiful night sky. She ran her fingers along the newly painted sage colored walls and studied the charming characteristics of her home. The white trimmings complemented the deep wooden floors and the white crown on the top of the walls meeting the ceiling made the room appear extremely tall.

When she and Chris were house hunting, she thought the place was too fancy for her taste and especially for Chris. But the relator that was showing them the apartment offered them a good price for the place. She brought the rent down significantly for them personally because her husband worked for the BSAA. In this part of the city and this lavish of an apartment for such a low price; they took the place immediately. Sure it was slightly snooty looking, but Sheva knew with a few paintings, photos, chairs and other furnishings, she could make the place look like a humble home that fit hers and Chris's preference.

She walked to the spare bedroom that was across from the master room where she and Chris slept. It was pitch black but Sheva's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and she could make out outlines of the closet door and the groves of the wood on the floor and window sill. She started walking over to the window when her foot caught on to a box that had been opened up and pieces of it scattered everywhere. She yelped as she tumbled to the hard floor. Chris must have been putting one of the furnishings together and didn't bother to clean up the mess.

Chris shot up in a jolt when he heard a loud 'thunk' coming from the room across from his. He squinted, trying to make out anything in the dark room he was in. He looked around the room but couldn't see a thing. He stood slowly and took a few steps in the direction the door was in. He stretched his hand out and soon felt a wall then a door. He felt around for the door knob and as he was about the turn the knob he heard what sounded like a scoff or growl.

His agent side kicked in and he rubbed his eyes to wake them up. Quickly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the room. He picked up a plank of wood that was meant for the unfinished dresser he was building earlier, but didn't finish because it had gotten so hot. He gripped his hand on the plank and opened the door slowly. He silently walked to the room across the hall and tried to see what was causing the noise. He could see a figure standing up in the middle of the room and he stealthily walked towards them with a firm grip on the plank.

Sheva could hear footsteps behind her and turned around quickly and saw a towering figure advancing on her and it looked like they had a weapon. She instantly smacked the hand that had the weapon away and raised her knee quickly and kneed whoever it was in the groin. She jumped as the intruder shouted in pain and fell to the floor. Shameless curses came from the figure clutching onto his crotch. Sheva recognized the voice immediately and ran over to the other side of the room to flick on the light.

She gasped when she saw Chris kneeled over cursing profoundly. She rushed over to him, kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chris! I'm so sorry!"

"Fuck that hurt! Why did you do that, Sheva?" he grunted out.

Sheva rubbed his back trying to take his mind off the pain coming from his manhood. "I thought you were going to hit me!"

"I thought you were a burglar!"

"A burglar? Why the on earth would a burglar be here?"

Chris managed to sit up and take deep breaths as the pain slowly went away. "This is New York City, Shev. Burglars are everywhere."

"Right… I'm really sorry that I kneed you, you know, there."

Chris chuckled, "Is your knee made out of iron or something because that hurt like a bitch."

Sheva giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You scared me. Please forgive me," she said as she gave him a puppy eyed look.

Chris looked in her eyes and smiled sensuously. "I don't know, Shev. That really hurt a lot."

Sheva leaned over and kissed his bare shoulder, "Can I make it up to you?"

Chris quickly pushed all of the box shavings and pieces away and lay down on the now clear floor. "Sure," he said looking at her.

She laughed and crawled on top of him. She bent down and kissed his chest and ran her hands along his abdomen and sides. Chris had his hands underneath his head to support him while he watched her. She slowly trailed her kisses upwards and laid soft wet kisses on his neck then his jawline. She placed kisses on his cheeks and his temples. Chris closed his eyes, ready for her to kiss his lips. But when he felt her sit up on his lap he pouted. He really wanted to feel her full lips on his own.

He opened his eyes and watched as she reached behind her and unclasped her dark blue lacy bra. She held the cups to her chest still covering her breasts, but she pulled her right arm out of a strap then her left arm. She pulled off the bra and flung it the other side of the room and wrapped her arms around her chest.

Chris sat up quickly and wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed onto one of her wrists. He kissed her collar bone and caressed her back. He led kisses up her neck and to her chin. Before he kissed her lips, he looked at her, "C'mon, Shev, don't be shy."

Sheva giggled and released her breasts from her arms and cupped Chris's jaw with her hands. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him passionately. He kissed her greedily and he slid a hand up her side and kneaded her breast in his large hand. Sheva moaned against his lips as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and arched her chest into his hand. He started to trail kisses back down her neck and grew proud of himself to make her so excited with just touching her.

"You know, Shev, you were supposed to be making it up to me," he said against the skin on her neck.

Sheva shivered from the feeling of his hot breath that touched her skin. "Was I now?"

Chris smiled as he hummed a 'mhm' in response. He slowly kissed his way down to her breasts and impatiently took a hardened nipple into his mouth and kissed her breast hungrily. He smiled when she gasped loudly as he gently bit down on her nipple. The hand that was on her back was now sliding down to her bottom and his hand slipped passed the waistband of her dark blue panties. He squeezed and massaged her perfect round bottom.

Chris paid homage to her other breast keenly. He felt like the most accomplished man at that moment, from making Sheva moan so much and to have her sitting in his lap gloriously naked and beautiful. He kissed the valley between her breasts and moved his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. His other hand was still caressing her bum and he had no intention of stopping.

He pulled his lips away to take a much needed breath. "You have a perfect ass, you know that?"

Sheva giggled. She reached around and squeezed his behind, "I don't know, Chris. I think I like yours better."

Chris scoffed and laughed at the same time. She rubbed her hands along his back up to his neck and into his hair and kissed him lovingly; like her life depended on it. They moaned in unison when Sheva started to grind her hips into his and pressed her heat onto his evident hardness. Chris cupped her bottom with both of his hands and pushed her harder into his lap. Sheva laughed at his eagerness and started to rock her hips faster and harder.

"Fuck, Sheva, I need you now," Chris said against her lips.

She continued with the movements of her hips and whimpered softly from the pleasure rolling through her body. She kissed his lips sweetly, "Do you have a condom?"

"Uh, no…"

"Can you get one?" she asked urgently.

Chris clutched onto her hips and reluctantly slowed her movements down, "They're in a box somewhere and I don't want to go looking for them now."

Sheva had slowed down to just rocking her hips softly against his. "We can't, Chris. Not without a condom."

Chris let out an irritated groan, "Oh, c'mon, Sheva. I'll pull out right before. Please?"

Sheva could feel how hard he was against her and she so badly wanted him. She thought for a moment. "Fine, but you have to pull out in time."

"I will," he said quickly.

He instantly laid her on the floor and held himself up above her, putting his weight on his forearms. Sheva raised her hips to his in desperation and rubbed his chest and back roughly. Chris quickly pulled his boxers off and pretty much tore Sheva's panties to shreds.

"I liked those, you know," Sheva said as she pulled him back up to her lips.

Chris kissed her ravenously, "You'll get over it I'm sure."

Sheva wrapped a leg around his hips and pulled him to her center. Chris slid his hand between them and directed his excruciatingly hard member at her soaked entrance. He slowly pushed into her. However, he was going too slowly for Sheva. She pushed her hips closer to his in hopes that would get him to go faster.

Chris placed gentle kisses on her cheeks and temples. "Do you know what patience means, Sheva?"

Sheva scoffed and pouted, "Not when I'm with you."

He chuckled with his lips on her forehead. "Good answer."

And with that said, Chris thrust into her hard. Sheva dug her nails into his back and gasped in pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and moaned and spoke words in what Chris could only make out to be Swahili. He grabbed onto her leg, cradling the back of her knee in his hand and pulling her leg upwards towards her chest. She was so tight around his pulsating cock.

"Oh Chris, harder! Please!" she whimpered to him.

Chris did as she commanded and picked up the speed and force behind his thrusts. The whole world was still and silent. All that was heard was moaning and panting and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Sheva brought her hands to his jaw and she leaned up and pulled him into the most loving and affectionate kiss she had yet. He slowed down his thrusts to a crawl and looked deep into her hazel eyes with his brown ones.

"Sheva, I love you…so much," he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

Sheva sighed contently, "I love you too, Chris. Now please, don't stop."

Chris nodded and kissed her lovingly, "Copy that."

He started where he left off with his thrusts and went faster and harder than before. Sheva was sliding on the floor with how much strength Chris put into his thrusts. They were moaning one another's name and shouted their love for each other.

Soon he could feel the familiar tightening in his stomach and he knew that he was ready to blow, but he wanted to make sure Sheva reached her peaked too. He quickly but gently turned her over onto her stomach. Sheva was surprised but went along with it. She knew what he wanted to do and she grew more excited—if that was even possible.

The hard wood cooled Sheva's chest and cheek wonderfully. Not only was it a hot night but now she was having a _really _hot night with Chris. She raised herself onto her hands and now she was on all fours. She pushed her hips back into Chris as he clutched onto her hips and began to thrust deep within her. She soon started up with the moaning again and she could feel an orgasm quickly approaching. She pushed her hips and center into Chris's hardness and she started to feel weak in her elbows. She leaned back down onto the floor and rested her cheek on the wood.

Chris rubbed his palm on her back and pounded into her and he was doing his best to hold on until she climaxed. He could feel her inner walls tightening around him and knew she was just about to go over the edge. He leaned over her more and directed the head of his member to her g-spot.

Sheva lifted herself back onto her palms and arched her back, her chest pointing towards the floor. Chris snaked a hand around her and cupped her breast and squeezed her firmly. Sheva was now slamming her hips against Chris's and she was speaking gibberish.

"C-Chris, I'm coming!" she managed to get out.

Chris clutched onto her hips and pounded into her tightness and thrust with all his strength. Sheva screamed out his name and scratched at the floor. The tightness of her inner walls had finally won their battle with Chris and he quickly pulled out of her and shot his load on her lower back and her bottom.

They both fell to the floor with exhaustion while panting and trying to catch their breaths. Chris turned over and grabbed his discarded boxers and cleaned his ejaculation off her back. He threw his boxers to the other side of the room again and pulled her to him. She turned over and smiled up at him. Her eyes were glazed over and looked sleepy. He chuckled and kissed her lips sweetly.

Sheva sighed against his lips and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm still sorry I kneed you earlier but you seem to be in perfect working order. So I'm not that sorry," she said with a sly grin on her lips.

"I accept your apology," he said with a chuckle. His eyelids were becoming heavy and he turned onto his back and pulled her to his chest.

Sheva sighed happily as she drew invisible hearts on his chest with her forefinger. She had decided that making love to Chris was the best feeling that life had to offer.

_The End_

**Author's note: **_I REGRET NOTHING! Hahaha, well, there you have it. Hope it was a good read for those who read it and uh, yeah. I don't really have anything else to say…kinda awkward… Nah, I kid!_

_Please leave a review and all that jazz. And please feel free to read my other Creva stories and check out my profile to read a sneak peak of my next story and let me know if you guys think I should post it, because I'm still unsure about it. Thanks all! Until next time, Sarai._


End file.
